


Flourish

by pl2363



Category: Transformers AU - Fandom, Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Sticky Sex, interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-14
Updated: 2013-09-14
Packaged: 2017-12-26 12:26:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/965901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pl2363/pseuds/pl2363
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jazz attempts to pick Prowl up in an energon bar and ends up with much more than he expected.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flourish

**Author's Note:**

> A/U- Mix of IDW and G1, prewar era
> 
> Written for the ProwlxJazz LJ community's anniversary challenge! 
> 
> Day 14 Prompt 1: Growing (I don't know if I really filled the prompt, but maybe? Oh and it came out pretty smutty... so enjoy?)

Prewar, Iacon-

 

“This trip has been pretty enlightening,” Chromedome said as he sucked down his energon through his straw.

“The crime rate in Iacon is much higher than Praxis,” Prowl replied as he swirled the remainder of his drink in the bottom his glass.

Chromedome rested his elbow on the table as he looked out across the energon bar. “Good training for us, though. Lots of hands on experience and up-close cases to work.”

They had just finished a two-week stint, training with the enforcers for Iacon. They were heading out on a transport in the morning, and Chromedome, Prowl’s partner, insisted they unwind and have a drink. The bar he chose was packed. Some mechs were on the small dance floor, while others were at the bar, loudly enjoying themselves. If Prowl wasn’t still mentally digesting everything they’d learned over the last couple weeks, he might have enjoyed himself more. As it was, though, he was tired and looked forward to returning home.

“I think that mech is checking you out,” Chromedome said, subtly pointing.

Prowl furrowed his brow at his partner, then glanced at the bar area. A visored mech, also in painted in black and white sat at a stool, giving Prowl a sidelong glance.

Turning his attention back to his drink, Prowl frowned.

Elbowing Prowl, Chromedome chuckled. “What? Not your type?”

Giving his partner a pointed look, Prowl shook his head. “It’s not that. We leave tomorrow. What would be the point of trying to talk to--”

“Uh oh, he’s headed over,” Chromedome interrupted.

Whipping his head around, Prowl was greeted by the visored mech’s bright smile.

“Hey there. Would it be cool if I sat?” The mech didn’t wait for confirmation, pulling out a chair and sitting himself down at their table. “I’m Jazz. What’s your name?”

Prowl stared at the brazen mech, not answering. He’d never had anyone be this forward with him before, which left him highly suspicious of this mech’s true intent.

“He’s Prowl. I’m Chromedome.”

“Well, hello, you two. You guys aren’t from here, are ya?” Jazz asked.

“We’re from Praxus,” Prowl replied, giving Jazz a dubious look.

“Ooooh! Where the Crystal Gardens are? I’ve only seen pics. I’ve always wanted to see it in person, though,” Jazz replied.

“They’re _way_ better in person,” Chromedome replied.

Jazz grinned. “I bet! So what are y’all doin’ in Iacon?” His gaze returned to Prowl as he asked, making clear who he had his sights on.

Chromedome got to his feet. “I’ll go get us another round. What are you drinking, Jazz?”  

“I’m good with just about anythin’,” Jazz replied.

Prowl gave his partner a dirty look and Chromedome just chuckled as he left them alone at the table. Meeting the visored gaze, Prowl attempted to remain friendly but not _too_ friendly.

“Are you a lifelong resident of Iacon?” Prowl asked.

“Yep. And if ya don’t me sayin’, yer the prettiest bot in this place,” Jazz said, leaning into Prowl’s personal space.

Prowl scowled at him. “Do you actually pick up mechs with that line?”

Jazz burst out laughing. “It was worth a shot, right?”

“That was truly terrible,” Prowl replied.

“You’re a looker. I can tell I’m not gonna sweet talk ya, though.” Jazz canted his head at Prowl. “Bet yer a tough mech to crack, too.”

“Crack?” Prowl lifted his glass to his lips, drinking the remainder.

“It’s not like I want to bond to ya or anythin’. I was just lookin’ for a handsome mech to have a little fun with,” Jazz replied.

Softly sighing, Prowl set his empty container down. “A one night encounter?”

“No strings. Just a good time,” Jazz replied, his visor’s color darkening in hue.

What a flirt this mech was. Prowl stared at him, ready to say ‘no’, but hesitated. He hadn’t been with anyone in a while. Not since his last relationship ended in a messy break up quite some time ago. He’d grown comfortable with his solitary life since, throwing himself into work. He was honestly a little tempted. After all, this mech was good-looking, and he’d even leveled with Prowl about his true intentions...

“Here we are, three tumblers of ‘Galactic Grog’.” Chromedome sat down and pushed two of the containers to the center of the table.

“These things will knock ya on your aft,” Jazz replied. “Thanks for buyin’.”

“Sure!” Chromedome stuck his straw into his drink and sucked a large portion of it down.

Prowl took only a sip, testing the potency of the drink. The liquid was sweet and hot at the same time, burning his intake as he swallowed. “Strong.”

“Yeah. Good, but definitely not a drink to… ah… gulp down,” Jazz sputtered his reply as Chromedome finished his entire serving.

They both stared at Chromedome for a moment. Prowl half-expected him to purge it all back up right then and there.

“I don’t think that was a good idea,” Jazz said, sheepishly smiling.

Chromedome grasped the edge of the table. “I’m dizzy.”

“Ah. Yeah, I bet you are.” Jazz glanced at Prowl. “I can promise he’s gonna pass out in not too long. Y’all stayin’ nearby?”

Heaving a sigh, Prowl nodded. “Yes. I apologize for him. It’s been a strenuous week for us.”

Chromedome leaned forward, resting his chin on the table as his fingers clung tight enough to leave little dents.

“Perhaps we should get going.” Prowl pushed to stand, and took hold of Chromedome’s elbow. “Come on.”

“Yeah, sure. That cute Jazz-bot guy coming, too?” Chromedome asked.

Refusing to answer, Prowl grasped his arm and hauled him to his feet. Chromedome didn’t stay on his feet, though, toppling into the table and knocking the remaining drinks over. Jazz jumped up, but not in time. Glowing blue fuel splashed his front.

Chromedome’s visor brightened. “I’m sooo sorry!”

“I do apologize for the mess,” Prowl added, attempting to wrangle his partner into a standing position.

“Yeah, I’m gonna give you two a hand.” Jazz chuckled, never looking upset at all, as he rounded the table and took hold of Chromedome by his other arm.

Conceding that he did need the help, Prowl nodded at Jazz. “Thank you. The hotel is only a couple blocks from here.”

“Sure thing,” Jazz replied with a light-looking smile.

 

…

 

After helping Chromedome onto to his berth in his room, Prowl set out a tablet for clearing his systems on the berthside table. He’d purchased them on the off chance he’d need them, and found he usually just distributed them to his fellow officers.

“That stuff will only take the edge off your friend’s incoming processor-ache. Trust me, I know from experience,” Jazz said with a half-smile as he shook his head.

Chromedome curled up on his side and groaned.

“Best way to learn sometimes is by making mistakes,” Prowl replied.

They both walked out into the hallway, letting the door swoosh shut behind them.

“Yeah. But I like to think of it as learnin’ through experience,” Jazz said with a huge grin. “Speakin’ of which… You never said ‘no’ to my question earlier. So does that maybe mean ‘yes’?” Jazz stepped closer to Prowl, canting his head as he lightly drew a line over Prowl’s chestplate.

The situation was tempting. _Very_ tempting. A smart-witted, good-looking mech offering a night of passion without consequences had Prowl teetering on the edge of giving in.

Prowl opened his mouth to reply, but before he could say a word Jazz leaned in and initiated a kiss. Tensing, Prowl reflexively threw his hands up, intending to push Jazz away, but that action faded as he felt his already faltering iron will waver further. After a moment, he let his hands rest against Jazz’s chestplate as they began to trade soft mouthed kisses. Jazz was an excellent kisser, and he found himself being swept away by the moment. Parting his lips, Jazz beckoned Prowl with the tempting heat of his mouth. Pressing his glossa in, he was overwhelmed with the taste of this mech, sweet and hot, like the high-grade energon they’d had.

“Primus, if you hadn’t noticed you’re in a hotel. Go in your room!” a mech down the hallway chided.

Breaking the kiss, Prowl felt heat flash over his faceplates with embarrassment.

Jazz laughed. “It’s a free show, so enjoy it!”

The mech then ducked into his room.

“Perhaps we should move into my room,” Prowl said as he caught Jazz’s gaze.

“Not comin’ in unless you say ‘yes’.” Jazz reached up and tapped Prowl’s nose.

“Yes.” Prowl waved his keycard over the lock, and the door hissed open. He gestured for Jazz to enter first.

Sauntering into the room, Jazz stopped near the berth and turned to face Prowl. Confidence exuded from him, and Prowl couldn’t deny he found that rather attractive.

Closing the distance between them, Prowl slipped his arms around Jazz’s middle, hugging their bodies flush. Jazz wasted no time, grasping the sides of Prowl’s helm and pulling him down into a searing kiss. Was is the high-grade ripping down his usual barriers for this mech? Or was it the mech himself? Prowl really wasn’t sure.

Jazz contentedly hummed as the kiss broke. “You’re handsome _and_ tasty.”

Prowl shook his head as he smiled, while staring into his visor. Up close he could see the outlines of Jazz’s optics. “May I see them?”

“See what?” Jazz asked, taking a step backward toward the berth and tugging Prowl along with him.

Prowl reached up, brushing his fingertips over the edge of the visor. “Your optics.”

Stopping, Jazz canted his head. “Ya know, no one’s ever asked me that before.”

“Really? I would love to see them,” Prowl replied.

Jazz reached up, fingers touching the edges of his visor. It suddenly loosened and he pulled it off slowly, revealing the dazzling blue optics underneath. “Nothin’ too exciting, really,” Jazz said with a shrug.

Prowl cupped his face with one hand, running his thumb under one optic. “You have beautiful optics.”

That cool confidence seemed to falter. Jazz looked almost humbled by the compliment for a moment before he flashed a grin. “Careful now, I was just intendin’ a one nighter. Don’t you go makin’ me fall fer ya.”

Prowl smiled. “Sorry. Just being honest.”

Dropping down to sit on the berth, Jazz set his visor down beside him, then ran his hands down over Prowl’s sides. “No apologies. Just here for fun.” He then tapped Prowl’s interface cover. “So open up.”

Slightly confused, Prowl furrowed his brow. He was standing, Jazz was sitting… Why didn’t he want him on the berth--

Jazz licked the cover slowly, keeping his optics pinned on Prowl. “Open.”

Ooooh. Prowl was not at all used to this sort of interaction, and he felt heat flare over his entire frame at the firm yet seductive request. He obliged, cover snapping back to reveal his onlined spike.

Jazz grinned as he took a moment to look at it. “Pretty.” He flicked his glossa out, licking up the underside.

Shivering at the sensation, Prowl expelled air from his intakes in a hiss.

“Been awhile, huh?” Jazz licked along the side of the spike, which was embarrassingly erect already.

“Yes,” Prowl breathed.

Sucking the head into his mouth, Jazz dimmed his optics as he slowly began to swirl his glossa over it. Sensor nodes lining his spike sent zings of pleasure through his entire frame. Prowl’s doorwings quivered on his back as he tried to maintain balance while being overwhelmed with his arousal.

Unsure what was unraveling him more, the sensation or the visual, Prowl stared down at Jazz, watching him suck his entire spike into his mouth. He lightly ran his fingers over one of his audio horns, as Jazz began to lightly bob his head over his spike. Whimpering at the touch, Jazz turned his head, mouth still full as he glanced up at Prowl.

“Sensitive?” Prowl asked, his voice sounding much more raw than he intended.

Jazz smiled around his spike, then resumed. His hand wrapped around the base, and suddenly Prowl realized this mech intended to make him overload this way. Optics darkened in hue, he began to softly rub the audio horn between his fingers, eliciting small murmured whimpers, which only added fuel to his fiery lust.

Close to reaching the crest of his climax, Prowl rocked his hips ever so slightly in time with Jazz’s motions. It was then he noticed that Jazz’s other hand was occupied with squeezing and rubbing his own spike. He vaguely wondered when he’d opened his interface cover, but that thought was quickly lost in the sensation of overload slamming his systems. He grasped at Jazz’s shoulders, body shuddering as the cycled mech fluid exploded from his spike into that the amazing, hot mouth wrapped around it. He moaned lowly, riding out the sharp but pleasant feeling as the last shudders of overload rippled through his body.

Sitting back, Jazz's lips slid off his spike and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, then looked up at Prowl with a huge grin. “Now for the really fun part.”

Somewhat unsteady on his feet, Prowl had no time to react when Jazz reached up and pulled Prowl overtop of him as he lay back on the berth. Doorwings flared on his back as he felt the world tip and shift unexpectedly.

“Love doorwings…” Jazz murmured appreciatively as he ran a palm over the plane of one.

Finding his balance, Prowl settled against Jazz, feeling their spikes pressing between their bodies. “Is that why you hit on me?”

“Only part of why.” Jazz pursed his lips for a moment. “You mind sittin’ on top? I wanna see ‘em.”

“Sitting?” Prowl asked.

“Ridin’ me,” Jazz replied with a naughty look in his optics.

He hadn’t really considered who would spike who, but apparently Jazz had.

A concerned look crossed Jazz’s face. “You’re okay with that, right?”

Prowl spread his legs over the spanse of Jazz’s hips. “I am.” So soon after his previous overload, he knew his spike wouldn’t be ready to go for a little while. If he’d been more on top of things, he might have seen the apparent plan Jazz already had in place for their tryst.

“You’ve got it all planned out, don’t you?” Prowl asked.

Quirking a smile, Jazz’s optics glinted. “I might’ve had an endgame in mind.”

Seeing as he was the one who’d have two overloads for the evening, Prowl wasn’t too upset, though. “Do you always follow through?”

“Most times,” Jazz replied as he sank two fingers into Prowl’s valve.

His hands curled against Jazz’s chest as his valve fluttered around the invading digits, body already vibrating with his renewed arousal. What was it about this mech? With darkened optics, he gazed into Jazz’s exposed face, enjoying seeing him without the visor and knowing he was the only one to see him this way under these sorts of circumstances.

Jazz lifted his head up, and initiated another kiss. Prowl didn’t want all his control in the situation taken away, though, and pulled back, breaking the kiss.

“Somethin’ wrong?” Jazz asked, looking confused.

“You’re cunning. Bit by bit, taking over control,” Prowl replied, pushing himself into a sitting position as he grasped Jazz’s wrist, extricating his fingers from his valve.

Jazz’s mouth slightly gaped. “I didn’t mean to--”

“You did,” Prowl replied. “But I won’t hold it against you.”

He shifted back and took hold of Jazz’s spike, giving it a squeeze. Jazz softly moaned. Feeling more in control, Prowl smiled a little.

"Yer different," Jazz said, fondness lacing his voice. He then licked his fingers that had been teasing Prowl's valve moments before.

His lust took over at the sight, and Prowl wasted no time as he positioned himself, nudging the head of Jazz's spike just past the rim of his slicked valve. Jazz groaned, optics dark and flickering, as Prowl sank down over his proud spike. Primus, it had been so long since he's 'faced anyone... He'd almost forgotten how good it felt.

"Perfect," Jazz breathed as he rested his hands on Prowl's hips.

Prowl leaned forward, placing his hands on Jazz's chest plate, and then proceeded to roll his hips. The undulating motion hit all the right nodes and Prowl groaned. Jazz did seem to fit him perfectly, and he was pleased he'd decided to indulge in this moment with him.

Continuing to roll his hips and rock over Jazz, Prowl felt heat building between his legs as his valve quivered.

"Holy frag," Jazz said, before moaning. "You feel incredible..."

They quickly reached a fevered pitch. Prowl panted as he sped up his pace, while Jazz lifted his hips to meet Prowl's movements, pressing deeper and deeper with each thrust. Jazz lifted up a hand and ran it over one of Prowl's doorwings, adding yet another layer of pleasure.

Whining, Prowl felt his valve tighten around its prize, right on the cusp of overload. "Harder..." Prowl said, his voice thin and wavering.

Jazz obliged, rocking upward, burying his spike to the hilt.

Prowl cried out, offlining his optics as his body shuddered with yet another overload. It was deeper feeling this time, radiating out from between his parted legs and rippling over his entire frame as he came. Such a wonderful feeling of release...

Once it passed, Prowl sank down over Jazz, letting him continue to slam his spike into his sensitized valve until he also overloaded. Jazz's fingers grasped tightly at Prowl's plating as he rolled his helm back against the berth and groaned. The hot, slick feeling of cycled mech fluid filling Prowl made him shudder with an echo of pleasure.

Both spent, neither moved. The sound of their cooling fans whirring filled the room. Prowl eventually shifted, lifting off Jazz, and rolling to lie down beside him on the ample berth.

"Wow," Jazz said after a moment.

Prowl chuckled.

Jazz turned to look at him with a huge grin, then pushed to sit up.

Fully expecting his guest to leave, Prowl dimmed his optics as he relaxed against the comfortable berth, feeling more sated than he had in ages.

"You mind if I stay?" Jazz asked as he glanced over his shoulder at Prowl.

Surprised, Prowl's optics brightened just a little. "I assumed you'd want to leave."

"Usually I do. But--" Jazz turned to better face Prowl. "--yer really different. I'm a little bummed yer not from here, actually."

So it wasn't Prowl's imagination. There was a connection between them that went beyond physical attraction. "I leave early for a transport home, but you're welcome to stay."

Jazz brightly smiled, then scooted over, lying down against Prowl, between his arm and body, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Mind if I ask you what it is you do for a living?" Prowl figured with their limited time together he may as well get to know some about this mech.

"I'm a music mixer. We're called MMs, for short. I work the local clubs, playin' tunes, mixin' beats," Jazz replied.

Prowl was aware of MMs, having arrested the more unsavory patrons of clubs in Praxus before. "What's your MM name?"

Jazz grinned. "Jazzy Beat. Some mechs like to call me JB. How do ya know 'bout clubs and MMs? You don't seem like the sort to go clubbin'. No offense."

"I'm an enforcer. Made plenty of trips to clubs to pick up offenders," Prowl replied.

Touching the symbol on Prowl's chestplate, Jazz chuckled. "I thought you two might be cops."

"Is that a terrible thing?" Prowl asked.

Jazz turned his head up to look at Prowl. "Not at all."

They ended up chatting for sometime, talking about their lives and their respective home cities. Prowl hasn't intended to make an emotional connection, but they got along so well it almost couldn't be helped. Eventually, exhaustion caught up to them and they settled in to recharge for the remainder of the night.

Onlining a few hours later, Prowl lit his optics. He was met with the sight of Jazz curled up against him with one arm hugging him around the middle.

He softly sighed, disappointed he couldn't get to know this mech more. After a moment of gazing at him, Prowl carefully lifted the arm up so he could extricate himself.

Jazz frowned as he dimly lit his pretty optics and peered up at him. "Goin' already?"

Prowl nodded. "I need to drag my partner out of his room and we have a transport to catch."

"Hey, you got a card or somethin'?" Jazz asked.

"I do. Why?" Prowl asked.

"In case I ever mix at a club in Praxus, maybe I can look ya up?" Jazz replied, smiling.

Prowl reached into his subspace pocket and pulled out a thin card encoded with his officer information. "Look me up if you decide to visit."

"I hate goodbyes, so instead... I'll say: be seein' ya," Jazz said with a sad-looking smile as he took the offered card.

Prowl nodded. "I hope we do meet again."

They both sat up, and Jazz cupped his face, pulling him closer for a long kiss goodbye.

This was not all what Prowl expected to happen. He gazed into Jazz's optics as their kiss broke. "Be seeing you."

 

...

 

Holding his helm in his hands, Chromedome groaned. "I think my processor is gonna leak out of my audios."

Prowl shook his head at his partner. "I have no sympathy for you, I'm afraid."

Chromedome sighed. "It tasted so good."

"What little of the beverage I was able to drink before you spilt them on me myself and Jazz was very good," Prowl agreed.

The transport's engines hummed at a high pitch as they started their descent into Praxus.

"Oh yeah!" Chromedome turned his head to look at Prowl. "What happened with that cute bot? I bet you didn't even do anything! And he was really into you, too."

Prowl frowned at Chromedome, not bothering to dignify his question with an answer.

Squeezing his helm in hands again, Chromedome sighed. "Slag, Prowl. Do you ever loosen up?"

Crossing his arms over his chest, Prowl shook his head at his partner. "Have you never heard of moderation?"

"Ugh. I won't drink that much again, that's for sure," Chromedome replied with a thick sigh of air.

 

...

 

Several weeks later-

 

Prowl worked on filling in his datafile from a recent arrest he'd made. As he entered the incident report, he was reminded of Jazz. He'd arrested a mech for stalking a MM at one of the clubs.

He often found himself thinking about Jazz, about that night. If only circumstances were different.

"Prowl!"

Turning in his seat, Prowl frowned at Chromedome. "Yes?"

"You have a _visitor_ ," Chromedome replied. "He's waiting downstairs in the lobby."

Curious, Prowl pushed to stand. "Who is it?" He asked as he exited the squad room with his partner on his heels.

"You'll see," Chromedome replied, clearly not intending to tell Prowl.

They stepped into the elevator and Prowl pressed the button for the main lobby.

"If this is some prank, I will not be happy," Prowl said, giving his partner a pointed look.

"I'm as shocked as I know you're gonna be," Chromedome replied, sounding almost smug.

The doors to the elevator opened, and they stepped off. Prowl made his way to the front area and to his pleasant surprise saw through the glassy doors a handsome black and white, visored mech in the waiting area.

Palming the lock, the clear doors opened and he greeted Jazz.

"I see you keep your promises," Prowl said as he walked up to him.

Laughing, Jazz nodded as he held up Prowl's card. "This thing worked like a charm. Heya handsome."

Smiling brightly, Prowl vaguely shook his head. "What brings you here?"

"I gotta a gig at a club here, and um, _you_." Jazz's visor glinted brighter when he said 'you'.

"I see." Prowl let his doorwings flick upward, expressing how happy he was to see Jazz. "My shift ends in three hours. I'd love to take you out, assuming you don't have plans or work," Prowl replied.

Jazz grinned. "I was countin' on ya sayin' that."

He stepped closer to Prowl and lightly ran his fingers over Prowl's enforcer insignia. "I don't start 'til tomorrow, and, ah, Just so ya know, the gig I took is permanent. So yeah. I need a local to show me 'round."

Prowl gazed at Jazz, unable to stop himself from smiling. "I'm glad to hear that and I would be happy to offer my assistance."

"Perfect." Jazz leaned forward, stealing a quick kiss. "Be seeing ya in three hours then."

"Yes. Be seeing you," Prowl replied, warmly smiling at Jazz.

 


End file.
